


Old Self, New Times

by Tora_ko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'll add more as I go, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_ko/pseuds/Tora_ko
Summary: Nyx watches as time goes by, and eventually joins society.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on my other fic, i decided to write this. Wrote in 1 day, and not edited. expect errors.

Nyx just watched.

 

Watched as the war went on, Corrin named king of Valla. Peace brought to the three kingdoms.

 

She watched as everyone around her grew old. She cried when she witnessed her daughter Ophelia die of old age.

 

Seasons passed, and at some point she secluded herself in the Woods of the Forlorn. Her only visitor was Anna, who didn’t appear to age for some mysterious reason. Valla disappeared after some time. Nohr and Hoshido crumbled, unable to stand the test of time. 

 

She realized that occasionally, people who were uncannily similar to those of the past were reborn. However, they grew up to be completely different people.

 

New kingdoms rose. They warred against each other, one leading a crusade against the other. Religious fanatics revived an ancient dragon.

 

Nyx watched as a small group brought the dragon to it’s end, reminding her of when they defeated Anankos.

 

After that she befriended a manakete, Tiki. While she did age, she would still live a very long time.

 

Centuries flew by as if they were nothing.

 

Civilization had made it to her modest house in the woods, clear cutting trees. A rude bunch they were. Yelling at her as if she was intruding.  _ They  _ were the intruders, destroying the forest she had taken refuge in.

 

She massacred them. She left, to avoid the trouble that would come along.

 

Nyx had starting moving around city to city, collecting books to build up her library. Gold was no longer viable currency, so she had pawned it all off.

 

_ How is paper more valuably than gold? _ Nyx wondered.

 

As generations passed, she could feel her magic grow stronger- due to her creating countless amounts of spells and hexes. It grew so powerful that it would effect her surroundings, making the nature more lush. It came to a point that Nyx had to hex herself to limit her magic.

 

However, no matter how strong her magic was, she could feel the rest of the world’s magic dwindle, until it was only something on the level of using for chores. However,some people were able to use combat magic, something that society made into a sport.

 

Technology advanced. The economy grew. Nations prospered. Nyx finally caved into Anna and Tiki telling her to settle down somewhere.

 

She chose to live in the city, along with Anna and Tiki. The house they lived in was a modest size, but more than enough for three.

 

“Go to a school or get a job. Enjoy yourself. Do something. Don’t just go collecting books all day.” Anna said to her.

 

“I believe that is a wonderful idea. Truth be told, Anna and I are quite worried about you. No matter how long you’re going to live, not getting exercise is bad for your health.” Tiki said.

 

“But-” Nyx started.

 

“No buts. You shall attend this uniersity, like it or not. I already opened up a library with all your books for you to work at. I won’t allow you to use the money you have from converting your gold.” Tiki said firmly.

 

Nyx felt her eyes widen. “That’s what have been happening with my books! I knew some of them were disappearing!” she exclaimed.

 

“Oh you still have emotions.” Anna said playfully. “I haven’t heard you yell in forever. Literally. Or rather, I’m surprised you even noticed your books missing, considering how many you have.”

 

“Fine, I’ll comply to your wishes. However, I’ll run the library on my own, and you can’t interfere with me at university.” Nyx said.

 

Both Tiki and Anna agreed. “But Nyx, first we gotta change up what you wear. Those clothes will get you arrested.

 

_ What have they gotten me into? _ Nyx wondered.

 

\-----

 

Nyx gazed at the library in disbelief.

 

“Are you certain that  _ this _ is the right library?” She asked. “This is the one! Surprised? It even double as a museum cause of all the ancient books you got.” Anna confirmed while a cheeky grin started to form on her face.

 

The library was  _ huge _ . Just the staircase leading up towards it was grand. One look, and anyone could tell that it was an important building.

 

“Anna,” Nyx started. “Just how expensive was this?” She asked. “Oh, it cost a fortune, it took nearly all of our money to- oops.” Anna abruptly stopped, revealing that she said something she shouldn’t have.

 

“Tiki, could it be that I’m not allowed to use my money, because I don’t actually have any left?” She asked.

 

“Um, maybe?” Tiki replied, a very timid look on her face. Nyx just sighed. “What’s done is done. You only had good intentions.”

 

As they entered the building, they were greeted by an attendant, one that looked quite familiar.

 

“Hello Anna, Tiki. who might this be?” She said. “This is Nyx, the owner, and also the provider of every single book in this library.” Tiki explained.

 

The attendant’s eyes widened, and immediately held out her hand. “It’s an honor to meet you. My name is Flora. I’ll be your assistant at work. If you need any help let me know, I’ll be sure to lend my assistance, or you can ask my sister, Felicia.” she greeted.

 

_ Flora and Felicia. So they’re currently alive. _ Nyx thought to herself, shaking her hand. 

 

Nyx noticed Flora gazing at her in curiosity. “What is it you want?” She asked. “Ah, I’m sorry. It’s just that you seem so young to be running the library.”

 

“I’m far older than I look  _ girl _ . But nevermind that. When will we opening?” She asked.

 

“We are currently scheduled to open in one week. Why do you ask?” Flora asked.

 

“Because I’m going to reorganize all the books. They’re currently in alphabetical order, correct?” Nyx asked. “They are, but you’re going to reorganize the entire library?!” Flora exclaimed. “Even with magic it would still take forever!”

 

“Something of this level is nothing to me.” Nyx said, dismissing Flora’s concern. “Don’t allow anyone but Anna and Tiki to enter. Leave now.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” Flora said, leaving immediately.

 

Nyx turned around to face the library, feeling the magic course through her body, a sensation she hadn’t felt in ages.

 

_ Now, where should I begin? _

 

\-----

 

Nyx was exhausted. She had just spent the last four days organizing the library. As easy as it was to use magic to organize them, there was still a countless amount of books there.

 

And being completely honest, Nyx had taken some time to read the books.

 

She had ordered them into four sections.

 

The museum area, open for those that paid for access, containing books so old and valuable that she read countless times over. The books that held knowledge from several eras ago, beyond even Nohr and Hoshido’s time, beyond even the time she has spent on the world.

 

The public area, which would be open to everyone. She split this area into two smaller sections, nonfiction and fiction. She sorted them even further, the books organized into genre as well.

 

The magic area, containing tomes of all kinds. Some for a simple spell, others for battle. The people who entered would have to pay to enter, but also be checked on their way out, to prevent theft.

 

The final area wa the restricted zone. In there, were tomes with enormous power, some capable of leveling cities. However, Nyx was the only one with enough magical prowess that could use them. Only a select few would be able to enter, having needed to be approved by Nyx herself.

 

Furthermore, all of the books in the public section were alphabetically ordered within their genres.

 

Nyx lay down, mentally exhausted and hungry. “Yo, you sure have been busy.” A voice rang, catching Nyx’s attention. It was Anna, along with Flora and Felicia.

 

“I can’t believe it. The layout is completely different than before. How did you even manage this?” Flora said in disbelief.

 

“I told you I could do it, didn’t I girl.” Nyx replied. “Nyx babe, all that’s left is the opening, which you can leave to me.” Anna said. “Go get some sleep.”

 

“I shall indeed.” Nyx replied, heading back home to get some much needed rest.

 

\-----

 

The opening days were hell. It was far busier than anticipated, most likely curious people wondering about the new building.

 

Interviewers appeared everyday, asking to interview her. She declined them all, not wanting to deal with the crowd. For some reason, that just got the media even more curious about her. She let Flora and Felicia be the receptionists, and hired a few others for security. Reporters were going crazy trying to find out who owned the library.

 

Little did they know, Nyx wasn’t even there.

 

Nyx packed her laptop (she may be old, but she still kept up with technology) and descended the stairs.

 

“Ready for your first day of school?” Tiki asked. “Why couldn’t I just wait for the year to end, instead of transferring in the middle of the semester?” Nyx grumbled.

 

Nyx sighed. She already knew more than everything they could teach her, but complied to please her friends. As they drove to The University of Valla, Nyz couldn’t help but wonder if the founders even knew the significance of the name.

 

She also learned to never let Anna drive.

 

Anna pulled over, and parked the car. “Anna, never drive anyone anywhere again.” Tiki said. “wholeheartedly agree.” Nyx stated. “What! Why!?” Anna pouted, but was ignored by both of them.

 

Nyx could hear people comment about how cute she looked, or how young she seemed, but she couldn’t care less. All she wanted was to get this over with. She stood there looking at the entrance.

 

“What’s the matter? Nervous?” Tiki asked, concerned. “No, it just feels strange to be surrounded by so many people.” Nyx replied.

 

Those were her honest feelings. Within the last couple thousand years, the only people she held a proper conversation with were Anna and Tiki.

 

_ Well might as well just start. Not like waiting will prevent it from happening. _ She thought.

 

Nyx took a deep breath, and walked through the doors.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got lazy, and didn't write much at all for like a week. It's done now tho so enjoy. not proof read so if you see errors, feel free to point them out. I probably wont fix them. I know that the plot sucks. I write without thinking about much. Don't expect any level of professionalism here.

Nyx was tired.

 

She was currently participating in the magic theory course. All the other students with some aptitude for magic were paying very close attention, but Nyx just yawned.

 

_ Why must I listen to this rabble? I already know all that they could teach me. _ Nyx thought, incredibly tired. Rather, the clothes she was wearing were quite bulky. The garments she used to wear were far lighter than these.

 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” a voice said to her. Nyx looked up, and was surprised to see someone talking to her.

 

“Be my guest.” Nyx replied. “Thanks. My name is Robin, but the way. Nice to meet you.” The young lady greeted, sliding next to her.

 

“Nyx.” she stated, observing the newcomer. Robin was wearing a black and purple hoodie, and had her silver hair tied up in twintails. Her amethyst eyes were looking at her earnestly.

 

“You seem really young. If you are, you must be a real genius to get into this uni.” Robin started. Nyx simply rolled her eyes.

 

“I am  _ far _ older than my appearance suggests.” Nyx said. “Ahaha, figures. The way you talk just oozes maturity.” Robin replied. “Anyways, treat me well.”

 

Robin then turned to pay attention to the lecture. She was diligently taking notes, they were even color coded. Nyx went back to being bored, not wanting to interrupt Robin’s focus. 

 

Nyx went into deep thought, recalling the times she let loose, and massacred her enemies using magic.  _ Just how long ago was that? _ Nyx thought.  _ The magic nowadays is just pathetic compared to back then. _

 

“Not taking notes?” Robin asked, cutting into her thoughts. “No need to. I already know everything I need to.” Nyx replied.

 

“Huh, I guess you are a genius.” Robin said.

 

_ A genius. Last time I was called that, I ended up killing dozens of innocent people. _ She mumbled to herself.

 

“Did you say something?” Robin asked.

 

“No.”

 

\-----

 

“So how was your first day so far?” Tiki asked during lunch. “Dreadful. It was boring beyond words.” Nyx replied in a dull tone.

 

“Aw come on, cheer up. At least we gave you courses you can do well in.” Anna said, in efforts to cheer her up. “We even gave you magic practice and magic theory. That stuff cost TONS of cash!”

 

“Indeed. It might seem easy, you might earn something new.” Tiki said, following up. “Indeed. It’s on the level of child’s play. I can do all of their lessons effortlessly. Hopefully the magic practice course will be less boring.” Nyx complained.

 

“Ah! Hi Nyx! Mind if I eat with you and your friends.” a voice cried out. The three of them turned around to see Robin approaching Nyx. “Greetings Robin. As for your request, that is not my decision to make.” Nyx said.

 

“Oh? A friend? Since when were you capable of making friends?” Anna teased. “Silence fool.” Nyx retorted.

 

“It would be our pleasure to eat with one of Nyx’s friends. My name is Tiki, and-” Tiki started.

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Tiki as in THAT Tiki? The one with the highest grades in the entire university?” Robin asked. “I have no idea about what you’re talking about, but I suppose that would be me.” Tiki responded smiling.

 

“Ommygodyou’resofamousI’mRobinnicetomeetyou.” Robin spewed out more incoherent words that Nyx couldn’t follow. “Robin, slow down. We can’t understand when you speak so fast.” Nyx said. “You’re acting like a child meeting a celebrity.”

 

“Well, we  _ are _ famous.” Anna boasted. “I’m one of the best archers in the school!” Nyx just sighed. “Of course you are.”  _ You fought in a war. If you weren’t a skilled archer, you would've died. _

 

“Actually, I’ve been wondering. Why are all my courses magic based? I don’t mind, but I’m curious.” Nyx asked.

 

“Nyx, you don’t know?” Robin asked. Nyx looked at her confused. “Know what?”

 

“This university is HUGE on sports. It’s one of the best to go to if you want to become a pro. IT still has other faculties, but they’re not the main focus of the university.” Robin explained. “I see.” Nyx said, acknowledging that fact. “Well then, Anna. Tiki. Care to explain why you enrolled me at this university, when I have no intentions to become an athlete?”

 

“Eh? Eh!? They enrolled for you? That’s completely irresponsible! You need to do these kind of things on your own!” Robin exclaimed. “What’ll you do if Nyx can’t get the job she wants because of this?” Robin asked Tiki.

 

“Well, you see, until a little while ago, Nyx was a NEET. Tiki and I couldn’t stand to see our dear friend in such a conditions, so we desperately tried to find a solution.” Anna started, exaggerating the story to an extreme. Or at least Nyx thought she was.

 

“We applied to universities everywhere trying to find one that would accept her.  The only one that would was the great University of Valla. They said she could have a two thousand dollar scholarship if she was as good at magic as we claimed. Hopefully she lives up to their standards.” Anna finished, clearly about to burst out laughing.

 

“Anna, there’s no way anyone would believe a story THAT exaggerated, right?” Nyx said turning towards Robin who was practically crying.

 

“That’s so sad Nyx! How could you worry your friends like that?” Robin bawled. “Robin, calm yourself. She was lying to you.” Nyx explained, trying to calm down her innocent, naive friend.

 

“Eh, she was!? How could you!” Robin yelled, playfully punching Anna. Anna just snickered. “Well to be fair, not ALL of it was a lie. Nyx WAS a NEET, but she has a job now.” Tiki explained. “She does? Where? I’m looking for a part time job as well, so I’m wondering if I could work there as well.” Robin asked.

 

“Whaddya think Nyx? Should we hire her?” Anna asked. “Wait, hire? Are you allowed to even do that?” Robin asked, confusion written all over her face.

 

“Course we can. We own place after all.” Anna said. “You OWN the place? Where do you work?” Robin asked.

 

“The new library that opened.” Tiki responded smiling. “Hold on, I think I misheard you. Did you say the NEW library. The super famous one that everyone wants to visit?” Robin stammered out. “Yeah right, you guys can’t trick me!”

 

Tiki simply showed Robin the documents.

 

“That’s the one. I didn’t think we were that famous though. Oh dear, she fainted.” Tiki confirmed, while watching Robin’s eyes roll up into her head.

 

Nyx sighed as she watched the scene unfold.  _ Robin is too trustful for someone her age. Well, that’s what makes her so lovable I guess. _ Nyx thought.

 

\-----

 

“I’m very sorry!” Robin apologized to during the next lesson, which was the practical magic course. The course that had students actually practice their magic, instead of just listening to the theory.

 

“I don’t mind. It was very entertaining.” Nyx said, giggling a bit.

 

“Ohh.” Robin said. “Is something wrong?” Nyx asked, concerned about why her friend would just open her mouth.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry. It’s just the first time I’ve seen you laugh.” Robin said sheepishly. “It’s kinda cute.” Nyx could feel herself blush slightly at those words.

 

“We will now proceed to use magic.” the professor said. “Grab the your tomes. If you do not have one, you’ll either have to use a friends, or not participate. If you do not know where to buy a tome, I heard that the new library might be willing to sell some.” the professor said.

 

_ Fool. I’m not selling anything. _ Nyx thought to herself. “Ahh, thank goodness. I can get a tome now. Ah Nyx, how much do the tomes cost?” Robin asked.

 

_ I suppose I can make a few exceptions. _

 

“Depends on the tome. Since you’re most likely a beginner, the weaker tomes are about fifty dollars.” Nyx said.

 

“What?! So cheap! Most places they sell for a hundred minimum!” Robin exclaimed, a bit  _ too _ loud, attracting the attention of  a few nearby students.

 

“Are they? Well, if that’s the case, I can always raise the price if you’d like.” Nyx replied. “Nonononononono, that’s fine.” Robin said getting flustered. “I just feel like I’m ripping you off.”

 

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of tomes. Giving you one or two won't hurt too much.” Nyx replied, waving off Robin’s concerns. “Really? Thank you so much!” Robin said, pulling Nyx in for a hug.

 

“That’s a bit too much for now.” Nyx said, sliding away to avoid Robin’s embrace. “Oh, sorry.” the girl replied sheepishly. “I guess it  _ is _ a bit much.”

 

“Does everyone have a tome out? If not I’ll start without you.” The professor called out. “We are going to the practice field. I’m sure you all know the way.”

 

“Robin.”

 

“What’s up Nyx?” she replied.

 

“You can use one of my tomes for now, since I’m always carrying multiple tomes on me. Do you want fire or thunder?” Nyx said, offering a choice between the two. “Hmm, I’ll take the thunder tome then.” she replied, grabbing the thunder tome from Nyx.

 

\-----

 

At the field, the students were currently casting magic. There were several test, including range, power and accuracy. Various targets were set up to test these skills.

 

Nyx had yet to go, but she was only taking note of the particularly skilled people that had already gone. Surprisingly, Lord Leo was there, who obviously got near full marks.  _ Rather, calling him Lord Leo is no longer fitting. He’s a normal child now, not prince of Nohr.  _ Nyx thought to herself.

 

Robin also scored quite well, albeit her magic wasn’t the best, it was at a respectable level.  _ I suppose she isn’t just a child. She’s fairly adept for one so young. _

 

There were a few other mentionable students, but Nyx didn’t know their names. Before she knew it, it was her turn.

 

“After all the students that have already gone, I don’t have to explain right?” the professor confirmed.

 

Nyx simply nodded.

 

The first test was the range test, where the students had to fire their magic as far as possible.  _ This sort of test is trivial. I suppose I should hold back a little. I’d rather not stand out. _

 

Nyx felt the familiar warmth of magic running through her body. She then cast a flame, then shot it forwards. She intentionally limited herself to a few meters past Robins twenty three, thinking it would be a decent score.

 

“Nyx, range of approximately twenty six meters. That’s pretty good.” The professor said, smiling at her.

 

Next was the accuracy test. All she had to do was shoot at a target fifteen meters away.

 

Nyx scored an eight, as to not draw much attention. The final test was the power test. This test was far simpler, and to Nyx, the most important. 

 

Tiki and Anna told her that the power test was one the student thought of the highest, and judged people based off this sole test, even if all you did was shoot magic at a stone wall.

 

This test even had different ways to test the power.

 

If the student was using wind magic, if would be on how big and deep a cut was, thunder was how far could one penetrate, and fire was the explosive strength.

 

Nyx casted her magic with enough strength to blow a small portion off.

 

The professor came up to her with her results. “Nyx. eighty percent on the dot. That’s about average.” he announced, and Nyx went back to where Robin was calling her.

 

_ I think I did a fair job at hiding my strength. _ Nyx thought to herself, as Robin gave back her tome.

 

Completely unaware there was a professional watching over the testing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the hardest part about this fic is getting Nyx' speech to match how it was in the game. anyways, updates will probably be random.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully readers enjoyed. I'll probs make another chapter cuz I love Nyx.


End file.
